a new roxas, a new axel, a friendship impossible?
by xarinam
Summary: roxas est partit et kidnapé par diz, axel le retrouve pas comme dans le jeu mais lui aussi va être kidnapé par Diz. Vont-ils redevenir amis alors qu'ils se souviennent plus de leur amitié? YAOI Axel/Roxas vous fiez pas au résumé
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée de cours normal pour Roxas, Hayner, Pence et Olette. Après les cours ils sont allé dans leur repère pour ce manger une bonne glace et après plusieurs heures ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Par chance ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés donc il pourait faire ses devoirs en écoutant la musique à fond. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et se stoppa net quand il vit un inconnu assis sur son lit. Cet étranger était habillé dans un grand manteau noir, ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge pétant et en pique, dès qu'il l'avait vu roxas avait pensé à un hérisson. Le blond continua de l'observer et quand il vit ses yeux verts il avait l'impression de la connaître mais c'était impossible c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

??? : Salut Roxas. Si tu savais comment je suis content de te revoir!

Roxas : Qui êtes-vous?! Et comment me connaissez-vous?!

??? : Roxas... Tu... tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi? Axel ton pote! C'est bon c'est retenu?

Roxas : Non... Je ne vous connais pas du tout...

Axel : Je t'en pris dit moi pas que tu m'as complétement oublié!

Il s'effondra à genoux devant lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son ventre et commença a pleurer. Le blond ne connaissait pas du tout ce garçon mais étrangement ça lui déchirait le coeur de le voir comme ça.

Roxas : Euh... Excusez-moi... Axel, c'est sa? Je... Je ne vous connais pas... Mais... Mais vous vous me connaissez et j'aimerais bien savoir comment.

Axel : Tu vas avoir du mal à me croire...

Roxas : C'est pas grâve.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Le roux allait commencer son histoire mais malheureusement la voie de quelqu'un l'arrêta.

???: Roxas à table!

Axel : Qui c'est?

Roxas : Ma mère.

Axel : Tu as une mère?

Roxas: Ben bien sûr. Bon euh... tu peux m'attendre dix minutes je me dépèche.

Le blond se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille pour manger. Le roux baissa la tête et il laissa couler ses larmes un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il ouvre un vortex pour partir. Quand Roxas rentra dans sa chambre il n'y avait plus personne. Il le chercha un moment en l'appelant mais quand il admit qu'il n'était plus là il soupira et s'assit à son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le manoir abandonné où Diz, Riku et Naminé avaient établis leur base. Diz rageait totalement sous le regard amusé de Riku qui était toujours sous la forme du sans coeur d'Ansem.

Riku : Que ce simili est réussi à le retrouver n'est pas important il ne lui a rien dit.

Diz : Mais il pourait lui révéler son passé! Et si il venait à lui faire confiance, il y ai des chances qu'il le suive!

Riku : Et c'est quoi votre proposition pour aranger ça?

Diz : Tu vas le battre, Naminé lui fera oublier sa vie et on s'en servira comme une marionnette.

Riku : Comme pour le simili de Sora?

Diz : Tout a fait.

Riku ouvrit un vortex et partit à la recherche de ce Axel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce dernier se trouvait dans la vrai cité du crépuscule, en haut de l'horloge où lui et Roxas avait passé beaucoup de temps soit a contempler l'horizon soit a manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. Mais depuis que Roxas avait disparut, il n'en mangeait plus, il passait s'en temps libre à le rechercher même si son supérieur leur avait complètement interdit de le chercher. Et il venait ici que au coucher de soleil avec l'espoir de voir le blond assis en train de manger une glace et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire quand il s'appeçevrait qu'Axel était à côté de lui, mais malheureusement pour le roux jamais il ne revit cette scène.

Il repassait dans sa tête ce court moment qu'il avait passé avec Roxas. Il avait été tellement heureux de le revoir il pensait qu'il lui sauterait au cou en le voyant mais non rien il soupira à ce souvenir et recommença a pleurer quand il se remémora le moment où il avait apprit que son meilleur ami l'avait oublié. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui rappeler et tout faire pour qu'ils repartent ensembles même si il devait s'attirer les foudres de Xemnas mais quand il avait remarquer que ses kidnapeurs lui avaient créé une vie avec des parents avec une sorte de coeur, en gros une vie normale, il devait surement avoir aussi des amis et même si Axel l'aimait (enfin autant que pouvait aimer une personne qui n'avait pas de coeur) il ne pouvait pas le séparer de sa nouvelle vie.

Il regarda le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de pleurer et il redescendit de l'horloge et il fût étonné de voir qu'un des membres de l'organisation l'attendait en bas.

Axel : Génial maintenant on me suit...

La personne en face de lui fit apparaitre une keyblade ce qui étonna le roux qui recula sous l'effet de surprise.

Axel : T'es l'imposteur!

Et sans plus attendre Riku fonça sur lui, et ce dernier fit apparaître ses chakrams. Un combat acharné commença. Riku faillit se faire cramer à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'Axel lui faillit se faire transpercer à plusieurs reprises. Les parades et les assauts s'enchainaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait l'aventage mais il fallut d'une seule phrase pour déstabiliser le roux.

Riku : Roxas va mourir.

Axel : Quoi?!

Et "l'imposteur" en avait profiter pour lui enfonçer sa keyblade dans ses côtes et il ne l'enleva pas et le roux s'effondra sur l'autre et ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots qui lui fit sourire malgré sa défaite.

Riku : Tu vas bientôt le revoir.

Et ce fût les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouïr.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas avait même mangé en moins de dix minutes mais ça n'avait servit à rien car l'étranger...enfin cet "Axel" avait déjà disparut. Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à cette rencontre qui était plus que bizare... D'abord comment cet "Axel a pût rentrer dans sa maison quand il était arrivé tout était fermé à clé mais lui était déjà dans sa chambre. Et puis encore plus fort comment il a fait pour sortir? Pour sortir de la porte il fallait passer par la cuisine et il ne l'a pas vu passer. Sinon il aurait pût passer par la fenêtre mais sa chambre était au premier étage et il y avait plus de cinq mètres de hauteur et puis il y a un verou sur sa fenêtre qui ne peut être mis que par l'intérieur donc si il était passé par le fenêtre elle ne devrait pas être totalement fermé mais elle l'était. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça qui était étrange. Il connaissait son prénom alors que le blond ne le connaissait pas même si il en avait l'impression mais ce qui l'a plus marqué c'est l'état dans lequel il c'est mit quand Roxas lui avait avoué qu'il le connaissait pas... Il avait jamais vu personne autant pleurer et surtout pour lui... Il soupira de nouveau et se leva pour faire ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible et finit par aller se coucher. Pendant la nuit il fît d'étrange rêve il était avec l'homme qu'il a vû la journer même ils combattaient ensemble des monstres souvent noirs et petits et souvent avec d'autres personnes qu'il avait l'impression aussi de connaître mais il se souvient surtout d'une lune en forme de coeur... Et encore plus étrangement quand il se réveilla il regretta presque car il se sentait bien avec ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout avec cet homme aux cheveux rouges...

* * *

Dans le manoir, Diz programmait une sorte de vie pour Axel comme il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt avec Roxas. Riku l'avait ramené quelques heures plus tôt et ils l'avaient mis dans une capsule comme pour Sora et ses camarades et Naminé avait commencé à lui effacer ses souvenirs enfin plutôt les enfermés en lui et dans un moment le numéro 10 de l'organisation subira le même sort que le numéro 13 : il sera envoyé dans une sorte de monde mais créé par DIZ. Quelques heures plus tards tout était prêts et ils transférèrent Axel.

* * *

Les cours avaient commencé depuis plusieurs heures et la dernière sonnerie venait de retentir mais Roxas ne l'avait pas entendu car il repensait toujours à cet Axel, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais pourtant il lui manquait... Il fût sortit de ses pensées par Olette qui secoua une main devant ses yeux en rigolant.

Olette : Allez viens Roxas, ils nous ont pas attendu.

Roxas : Vas-y je vous rejoins... Faut que j'aille voir quelques choses.

Et ils sortirent de la salle de cours et Olette alla rejoindre les autres aux repèrent. Le blond se baladait quand un garçon lui rentra dedans.

??? : Hey! Regarde où tu vas!

Ils étaient tous les deux tombés par terre et quand le blond regarda qui lui était rentré dedans il fût stupéfait. C'était Axel! Sauf qu'il avait bien changé, il avait toujours ses cheveux rouges et en piques et ses yeux verts mais c'est ses vêtements qui avaient complètements changés. Il a abandonné son long manteau noir pour un jean assez troué, un t-shirt noir avec un énorme tête de mort dessus et un gilet rouge. L'autre commença à se relever et avant qu'il reparte en courrant le blond le retient en l'interpelant.

Roxas : Axel! Attends!

Axel : Comment tu connais mon nom?

Roxas : Tu me l'a dit hier, tu es venu chez moi!

Axel : C'est pas possible je suis arrivé ce matin.

Il allait continuer de discuter quand ils virent un marchand en colère qui fonçait vers eux, sans réfléchir Roxas attrapa la main d'Axel et le força à le suivre dans les souterrains jusqu'à la place de la gare. Ils étaient plier en deux pour récupérer leurs souffles.

Roxas : Pourquoi il te poursuivait?

Axel : Je sais pas... Hey sa te dit qu'on monte là haut?

Roxas : Comment tu sais qu'on peut monter en haut de l'horloge?

Axel : Je sais pas trop... J'ai l'impression d'y être déjà monter... C'est ridicule vu que je viens d'arriver.

Roxas : Je te rassure j'ai ressentis la même chose la première fois que je suis arrivé ici.

Ils s'installèrent tout en haut et s'assirent et pendant un moment ils regardèrent le paysage. Jusqu'à ce que le roux regarde le plus petit et dise d'un coup.

Axel : Roxas... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?...

Roxas : C'est mon prénom. A mon avis on se connaissait bien avant qu'on arrive ici.

Axel : Ouai c'est étrange... mais pourquoi on a oublié surtout que tu m'as dit qu'on c'est vu hier mais je m'en souviens pas du tout.

Roxas: Et moi je me souvenais pas de toi mais pourtant tu me connaissais. Franchement je m'en fiches de pas savoir pourquoi on se souvient pas de l'autre mais on est de nouveau réunit et c'est sa le plus important. Enfin à moins que t'as pas envie qu'on se voit.

Il lui lança une pomme que Roxas rattrapa de justesse.

Axel : C'est le truc le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu et tu voudrais que je me casse en courant? Tu rêves.

Il rigola.

Roxas : Au faites d'où tu sors ces pommes?

Axel : Le gars qui me pourchassait c'était pas pour rien.

Roxas : Tu les a volés?!

Axel : Mange et tais-toi.

Et c'est en rigolant que leur ancienne amitié qu'ils avaient oublié refit surface.


End file.
